dmetagamefandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Cataclysm
The Celestial Cataclysm Prologue Lindenhaven Pallet Country Oviken The Big Booty On the boat to Oviken, the group discusses their plan. Gustav decides to come with the group to Nis E'ag, where he can safely rest off his wound from Megoladon. Rito looks at the map of Oviken and his compass, and decides the group should cross the mountains to get to Nis E'ag instead of the forest. Phrougg and Flash decide to raid Torstein's room, which Captain Sulley has temporarily given to Phrougg. Inside, they find a few notes to a cousin of Torstein located in Port Schiverr, the town they are currently off to. They then decide to trash Torstein's room, going as far to recruit Bruce to help throw out his beloved desk. Torstein makes a deal with them, that he will get his Blacksmith Cousin to craft something great for them, but Phrougg immediately breaks the deal, throwing the desk in the water as Torstein breaks down crying. Captain Sulley witnesses this, and decides to promote Bruce to first mate as a means to ruin Torstein's day even more. Around this time, the group sees the port. Captain Sulley notices that the Empire is there, and tells the group he cannot stay there. The group is livid at his seemingly betrayal, but Sulley tells them of a bar in Nokoski, called "The Frozen Two", where they can easily charter a ship to leave Oviken. Port Sciverr In Port Sciverr, the group decides to buy winter attire. But Phrougg and Flash first go to the Blacksmith. On the way, Flash spots a little girl dressed like Megoladon, the cloaked man from the Kobold Cavern. He hears her asking about the whereabouts of a girl named Ivalia, but she person she is speaking to seems to have never heard of her. The Blacksmith is being harrassed by an Empire soldier, who immediately recognizes Phrougg from a wanted poster for murdering a prostitute in the previous town. Phrougg immediately kills the soldier, much to the pleasure of the Blacksmith. Phrougg then commissions Torstein's cousin to convert Tudi's Vestige into a powerful blade. The Blacksmith claims it will be a few days but it's no problem at all. Afterward, the group goes into the general store. Phrougg attempts to amputate the shop owners arm, alerting the empire of the party's existence in this town. Thanks to Phrougg's impulsive decision, the Blacksmith is unable to finish Phrougg's sword. Phrougg takes the slightly improved version of Tudi's Vestige, and escapes with the rest of the group before the Empire soldiers come. Ziezkos Range In the vast mountain range to the North, the group encounters more Empire Soldiers. These soldiers recognize Phrougg and Thengon, and fight them, but are killed immediately. The group climbs the tower leading higher into the mountains, and Rito then destroy's the tower so they cannot be followed. Eventually the group runs into a tribe of Rock Trolls. The Trolls mistake them for a group of Empire soldiers and attack, but the group is able to talk them out of being hostile. The Elder Troll comes over, and asks them to stop the Empire from marching further north. The group agrees. Flash asks the Elder Troll if he has ever heard of Ivalia. The Elder Troll seems to know who she is, but lies to Flash. Going further north, the group crosses a bridge. On the bridge, Flash spots a Dragons nest. He decides to steal the Dragon's egg, much to the dismay of his group who immediately leaves him behind. Flash ends up going one on one against a dragon. He tosses Phrougg the egg as the dragon's mother pursues him. Flash tricks the dragon into destroying the bridge, and ends up climbing onto her back. He manipulates the dragon into destroying the Empire's encampment, but is thrown off the dragon's back, as the dragon heads back for her egg. She attempts to dive bomb Phrougg, but misses, and hits her head onto the side of the mountain, causing her to faint as the group runs away.